The ER in the Middle
by GreenLeoFiend
Summary: Following a car accident , Reese and Malcolm end up at County General *complete* written before the gender of Jamie was revealed


****

The ER in the Middle

A Malcolm in the Middle / ER crossover

Written By

Stef With a F

* * *

****

Author Note:

The Dates and Ages of this story are a bit wacky. I wrote this story a long time ago, and currently tried to edit it an attempt to make a little more sense. Please forgive me if the dates and ages are still a little off. Yes, Dr. Mark Greene is still in alive in this story. This story is Rated PG-13 for a nasty word. 

****

Please tell me what you think! Thank you! ~ Stef

* * *

****

It was February 2, 2006, Chicago. Hal was transferred a few months after their youngest child, and only daughter Jamie was born in 2003. Reese didn't want to leave his high school, but of course he didn't have a vote. Now, four years later, Reese, now 20, is in his second semester of a community college. With some effort, he should do fine, hell, Francis, has worked himself from a misbehaving "hooligan" as Spangler used to say, to a first year medical student. He hangs around County General as a part-time orderly, part-time unofficial observer on his off class days, not actually practicing because he's not yet a third year student… "The Genius", Malcolm, 19 is now in his freshman year at Northwestern. Dewey, well, the 14 year old, 9th grader, is just cut loose, enjoying big brotherhood, with the occasional dose of jealousy. 

****

~*~*~*

Reese and Malcolm were riding a car out, on their lunch breaks.

"Reese watch out!" screamed Malcolm.

"Oh shit!" screamed Reese.

But it was too late, and, a speeding driver, that ran a red light, slammed into the driver's side door.

A few minutes later, Reese opened his eyes. 

He felt dizzy, and had a sharp pain in his side, but at the moment, he only cared about Malcolm. He dragged himself over to the passenger side, and placed his hand on Malcolm's forehead.

"Malcolm!" he called out.

There was no answer.

"Malcolm!" Reese called out again.

Still no answer.

Reese shuddered at the bloody gash on Malcolm's head.

Reese's face grew whiter than it already was. He felt lightheaded, and his eyelids grew heavy. He fell unconscious at that moment. Just as the ambulance sirens entered the scene.

A few minutes later.

"We have a two car accident here. Two young adults, were run into by a red pick up going through a red light," said paramedic number one.

"What are injuries?" asked Dr. Mark Greene.

"The driver, seems to have received the bulk of the accident. The pick up ran in the driver's side. I suspect that he has broken ribs, and some internal bleeding. We found him without a seatbelt, unconscious on the lap of his passenger", continued the paramedic.

"How's his breathing?" asked Dr. Greene.

"Kind of shallow," said the paramedic.

"Carter, Dave, Abby, can you take this young man to trauma one please?" said Dr. Greene. "If you need help, I'll be right there."

Carter, Dave, and Abby wheeled Reese into trauma one as victim number two is brought in.

Paramedic two wheel in Malcolm.

"How is he?" asked Dr. Greene.

"Head trauma, it doesn't look to bad though," said the paramedic.

"Mark, I'll take him in up to get a C.A.T. Scan done," Dr. Elizabeth Corday said.

Dr. Greene nodded, as victim number three came in…

"What's going on?" Francis asked.

He looked at Elizabeth has she walked away, he didn't know why he was so interested, but when he looked closer, he knew why...

"Oh my God!" Francis cried out.

"Francis…calm down…you know this teen?" Dr. Greene asked.

Francis's breathing speeding up.

"Yeah…" he said weakly. "He's my brother…what happened?"

Francis frantically looked around.

"Was anyone else hurt?" Francis shouted. "Answer me!"

"I'm bleeding here!" shouted a drunk, bleeding bozo from behind them. "Hello? Is this a hospital?"

"Yes, this is a hospital," said Dr. Greene.

Mark looked at the nearby police officers.

"Was he driving?" Dr. Greene asked.

"What?!?" screamed Francis. "He's the one that ran into my brother?!"

"Yes, he was the driver," said Officer Brown.

Francis walked closer to the drunk.

Mark eyed him all the way.

"If anything happens to my brother…something is going to happen to you!" Francis warned.

Dr. Greene called over some people to deal with the relatively unharmed gentlemen, and took Francis into an empty room.

"Francis, I know how you are feeling trust me, I wanted to kill the jackasses that almost killed my ex-wife and daughter…but you have to stay calm for them, okay?" informed Dr. Greene.

"Them?" Francis asked.

"Maybe you should call your parents," Dr. Greene said.

"I heard that Malcolm is going to be okay…did something change?" asked Francis.

"Well, I have to check back with Dr. Corday, but, I think so, he's breathing on his own, he doesn't look flush," said Dr. Greene.

"Can I stay with him until he wakes up after Dr. Corday is done with the scan?" asked Francis.

Mark nodded.

"There is something else is there?" Francis asked in a quiet voice. "What is it?"

"You have another brother, right?" asked Dr. Greene.

Francis turned white.

"Yeah…two more actually," Francis said. "What is it?" he repeated.

"Malcolm, in the accident, he just hit his head against the his door, the police chart says…but Reese, he wasn't too…"

Francis didn't like the way Mark was telling this story; he found a chair to seat down.

"Lucky?" Francis continued. "How is he? Where is he?"

"OR 2…The police found him without a seatbelt. He could have taken it off after the fact, we are not sure yet, but, he did suffer some broken ribs," explained Dr. Greene.

"Go on…", Francis said.

Mark sighed.

"He lost a lot of blood. We're going to have to remove his spleen for sure. Give him a transfusion, and repair some damage done to surrounding organs…" said Dr. Greene.

Francis looked at Mark and with a small voice…

"Can you call my parents?" Francis asked.

"Sure," Dr. Greene said.

*************

Up in OR 2, Dave, Carter, and Abby were working on Reese.

Mark popped his head in.

"How are you all doing? You need my help? I'm going to call his parents…" Dr. Greene said.

"Okay, so far," Carter said while snitching Reese up some.

"You found out who these two boys were?" asked Abby.

"Yeah…Francis's brother's," Dr. Greene said.

"That first year medical student that hangs around here?" asked Dave.

"Yup," said Dr. Greene, as he left.

***************************

****

* _Limbo Sequence…_*

__

Reese opens his eyes.

"Hey you," says a voice.

"Wow! You are pretty!" Reese said.

"Why thank you," said the female voice.

"I'm Lucy, who are you?" asked the voice.

"Reese…Where am I?" asked Reese.

"Limbo…" said Lucy.

"Why?" asked Reese.

"That's a question, you have to ask yourself. You are getting fixed up. You don't belong here," said Lucy.

"No?! I could have killed my brother!" shouted Reese.

Reese's blood pressure skyrocketed a bit there.

"Whoa!" said Carter.

__

"Stop it!" Lucy cried. "You're brother is fine. And it's not your fault anyway!"

"But…Malcolm told me to watch out, and I didn't!" said Reese.

"You didn't have enough time to stop, you have to get better okay? For brothers, baby sister, and your parents, okay?" asked Lucy.

"Okay…hottie," Reese said.

Lucy laughed.

"Okay, vitals are back to normal. Let's finish up, and get him into recovering," said Dr. John Carter.

***********************************

****

Malcolm's room….

Francis sat next to Malcolm, holding his Malcolm's hand, gently.

"Hey, kiddo, you have to wake up, okay?" Francis said.

Malcolm opened his eyes.

"Hey, Francis?" Malcolm said.

Francis lifted his head up.

"Yeah…I'm here…looks like you finally decided to wake up," said Francis.

Malcolm smiled.

"You were waiting here with me?" asked Malcolm.

"Yeah…mom and dad should be here any moment…" said Francis.

"Do you remember anything?" Francis asked.

"Yeah, but it's a little cloudy…some car was coming toward us…and I told Reese to watch out, but I knew it was probably too late…" stated Malcolm.

Malcolm looked at Francis then with concerned eyes.

"Where's Reese?" Malcolm asked.

"Surgery…" answered Francis.

Malcolm frowned.

Before Francis could elaborate, someone else entered the room.

"Hey, Dewey," Malcolm said.

"Good, you are alright…" Dewey said.

"Yeah…" Malcolm said.

Dewey gave Malcolm a hug.

"Where's mom and dad, and Jamie?" asked Malcolm.

"Jamie, is with this babe named Rachel," said Dewey.

"Oh?" said Malcolm.

Francis laughed.

"So, how old is this babe?" asked Malcolm.

"Twenty, I think," Dewey said.

"Can you tell her to come see me?" asked Malcolm.

Francis laughed.

Malcolm is definitely fine.

Francis got up then to talk Lois and Hal.

Malcolm looked at Francis while he left. Francis nodded; he's going to find out an update on Reese.

Francis walked out Malcolm's room, to see Hal and Lois pacing.

"Hi…" Francis said.

"Oh, honey!" Lois said.

She wrapped her arms around Francis. They Francis went and hugged Hal as well.

"Malcolm is going to be okay; he is awake and chatting away with Dewey about girls…" said Francis.

"Good," Lois said. "He's always been a tough boy…"

"Reese is too…" Francis and Hal said almost together.

Dr. Greene walked into the waiting room just then.

"We brought Reese into his own room. He's still out, but he should wake up any minute now…" said Dr. Greene.

"Thank you, we'll be right down…" said Lois.

Before they went down, the hall, Lois stuck her head into Malcolm's room.

"Hi, honey," said Lois.

"Hi mom," said Francis.

Lois went to hug Malcolm.

"Reese is out of surgery…I thought you would want to know that…" said Lois.

"That's great…" said Malcolm.

"You be good, okay, I will be back, okay?" Lois informed.

Malcolm nodded.

"You stay here, okay Dewey?" Lois requested.

Dewey nodded.

Hal then visited Malcolm for a while.

***********************************

Lois, Hal, and Francis entered Reese's room.

Dr. Carter looked at them and smile.

"Francis, I know, hi, I'm Dr. John Carter, and you must be…Mr. and Mrs. -", Carter began.

"Hal and Lois," Lois said extending her arm. "How's my son, Reese?"

"Better, we removed his spleen, and repaired the damage made to his liver and left kidney, which will totally heal up and be fine. He should be waking up any moment now," said Carter.

"Okay, thank you doctor," Lois said.

Carter nodded. "I'll be near by, if you need me," Carter said, just when he was about to leave.

Reese opened his eyes.

"Wait…Dr. Carter…he's waking up," said Lois. "Hi honey…"

"Hi, mom," Reese said.

"How are you feeling?" asked Francis.

"Sore…Malcolm?" asked Reese.

"He'll be fine," said Hal. "We saw him already, he will be glad, to hear the same about you…"

Reese smiled.

"Yeah, Lucy told me that…I just wanted to make sure…" said Reese.

"Who?" asked Lois. "A nurse here?"

"No, a doctor, well, she was going to be one…" said Reese.

"What?" said Carter.

"Yeah…you are doctor Carter. She told me about you. She loved you and you loved her…she was hot…is hot…" said Reese.

Carter looked at Francis.

"You told him about her, did you?" Carter asked.

"No, I didn't, she died before I came here…" said Francis.

Carter frowned.

"Yeah, she was beautiful, and she was a great medical student, you would have liked her…I guess she has a new job now…a guardian angel…" said Carter.

Reese smiled.

*************

"Rachel?" said Dr. Elizabeth Corday.

"Yes, Liz?" asked Rachel.

"Is that, Francis's sister?" asked Dr. Corday.

"Yes, isn't she a cutie?," said Rachel.

"Yes," said Dr. Corday. "Oh, I will watch her for a moment, go see Malcolm, from Dewey's description, he wants to meet you!"

Rachel laughed.

"Oh no…" she said, but was flattered anyway. "Okay," she said next. She handed Jamie to her stepmother, and went and visited Malcolm.

**********

"I heard you were looking for me?" asked Rachel Greene.

Malcolm looked at Rachel, and smiled.

"You are even more beautiful than my brother described," said Malcolm.

Rachel blushed.

"How old are you?" asked Rachel.

"Nineteen…I know that's a little younger than you…" Malcolm began.

"This isn't the 1800's…" Rachel added.

Malcolm smiled.

"You are right, it isn't…" he continued. "Still, this is probably way too forward, and too soon…but…would you consider having lunch together or something… "

Rachel smiled at that moment.

"Yeah, you must be the one that's a genius…Francis has mentioned it," said Rachel.

Malcolm blushed.

"I usually don't brag," said Malcolm.

Rachel laughed.

"It's okay, lunch sounds cool," said Rachel.

"Great," said Malcolm.

* * *

****

The End!


End file.
